Alfa
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Un Inuzuka tiene la obligación de lograr descendencia para el clan, y el derecho animal de proteger su propia vida y la de su familia.
1. Selección

Disclaimer: Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Alfa**

Un Inuzuka tiene la obligación de lograr descendencia para el clan, y el derecho animal de proteger su propia vida y la de su familia.

* * *

_Fic para la campaña el valor de los extras (más información en mi perfil)_

Advertencias:

_La clasificación indica temas que no son propiamente para menores o personas sensibles a asuntos relacionados con la violencia física, psicológica, o incluso sexual en determinado momento. Además del uso de vocabulario vulgar. Queda a discreción del lector el contenido._

Notas introductorias:

_La idea original es de El Gran Kaiosama, me la "regaló" en cinco o seis renglones hace mucho, mucho tiempo, pero de verdad mucho. La había dejado de lado porque al principio no me llamó mucho la atención, pero recién que la recordé -no sé por qué si ni siquiera lo anoté- me pareció que no era tan descabellada, así que pues, fic nuevo._

* * *

**Selección**

Kiba saltó sobre el sillón y subió los pies también, con el semblante serio procuró no gruñir demasiado y para controlarse empezó a balancearse hacia los lados siendo rebotado por las coderas de madera recubiertas con esponja y tela decorada.

Akamaru se echó abajo, no pretendía interrumpir el berrinche propio de un pequeño de dos años que estaba armando cuidadosamente su compañero de diecisiete años, además, una mirada de Kuromaru al otro lado de la sala le había advertido tranquilamente que si hacían o decían algo que comprometiera la situación, el castigo no tendría precedentes.

—Ya podrás ir a Taki en otra ocasión, ni que fuera la última misión. — dijo Hana queriendo sonar reconciliadora con su hermano pequeño.

—Pero si no es Taki lo que me preocupa.— resopló el muchacho desviando la mirada al punto diametralmente opuesto de donde se encontraba su hermana.

—Mamá no tarda en llegar, y la cena está casi lista, Genma-kun prometió llegar a las ocho en punto.

Kiba apretó los dientes, poco le faltó para hacerlos rechinar, pero el refunfuño había sido bastante claro.

—No pongas esa cara…

—No tengo otra.

—Por favor, de verdad que esta noche no puedes ni debes hacer esto. Compórtate civilizadamente ¿Quieres?

Kiba volvió a gruñir, pero subir a su habitación y encerrarse no era una opción viable, el ojo vigilante de Kuromaru lo tenía en la mira, y al menor indicio de querer librarse de la situación, el animal actuaría con la misma furia incipiente que le brotaba a su jovial madre cuando se le retaba.

—Arrg ¿Por qué ese tarado?— volvió a quejarse echando la espalda para atrás, haciendo que la madera del mueble crujiera.

— ¡Kiba!

—En todo el tiempo que yo llevo de servicio no le he visto hacer absolutamente nada impresionante.

— ¿Me vas a decir que monitores las misiones de toda la villa?

—No, solo las suyas…

— ¡¿Qué tú qué?

Kiba se puso de pie en un salto quedándose sobre el sillón con lo que le llevaba a su hermana más de medio metro de altura.

— ¿Crees que ando de asistente voluntario ahí nada más porque me entusiasma el papeleo?

Hana era una mujer en extremo paciente, cautelosa y sabía controlarse perfectamente, era una venerada y estimada veterinaria que nadie se atrevía a poner en duda, sin embargo, también corría por sus venas la sangre indomable de un clan que vio sus origines en las montañas boscosas corriendo junto a una manada de perros salvajes.

Cualquier persona que atravesara por su experiencia gritaría y lloraría, reclamaría, haría berrinche y le retiraría la palabra al pequeño monstruo que se empeñaba en volverle la vida difícil a su novio, que sobrevivía exitosamente y sin acobardarse, ocho meses de relación con ella.

— ¿Tú le mandaste al valle de los caballos?— preguntó volviendo ronca su voz, levantando el rostro para percibir con la nariz el olor de la mentira en caso de que acudiera a ella para librarse.

—Sí. Shizune-san lo aprobó.

Kiba respondía al reto de miradas y también levantó el mentón sin dar muestra de arrepentimiento. Matarlo no era el plan, solo quería probarlo, y si él había resultado demasiado blando como para casi sucumbir ante un grupo de criminales, no había sido culpa suya. Al final sí pudo resolver el problema, pero nada maravilloso ni extraordinario, era un ninja Tokubetsu Jōnin perfectamente normal y ordinario con un gusto rarísimo para arreglarse el cabello.

.

.

La segunda guerra ninja llegaba su fin con pasos tambaleantes e inseguros, a veces se vislumbraba la paz en el horizonte y a veces de veía lejana e imposible, los únicos que tal vez conocían los altibajos y el verdadero escenario en que estaban parados, eran sin duda los altos mandos, pero hacerles hablar era una tarea desgastante y poco productiva, por eso se limitaban a escuchar, obedecer y empeñarse en regresar vivos para hacer con los suyos algo que los distrajera, algo que ocupara sus mentes por uno o dos días antes de marchar de nuevo al frente.

Como esa fiesta junto a la rivera que cruzaba sus llamados dominios dentro de Konoha.

Tsume arrugó la nariz y sonrió con malicia procurando no denotar las maneras rudas de su naturaleza, su madre no estaba lejos, y podría reclamarle después de la fiesta, así que se serenó, echó los hombros hacia atrás aprovechando que llevaba mangas cortas y se dejaba ver -como pocas ocasiones- el delgado de su talle, siempre aumentado por el uniforme. se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja, si bien sabía que no tenía mucho sentido realmente, pues el crispado cabello haría lo que le viniera en gana yendo en cuatro direcciones diferentes, apenas disimulado por el peso de los largos mechones que caían sobre su espalda y sobre los hombros también, dos peinetas prestadas -y puestas a la fuerza por su madre- le daba un poco de control.

Mantuvo la espalda muy derecha y cruzó las piernas dejando que el largo de la falda se redujera un poco, buscando el punto medio entre las demás que ya había empezado también la búsqueda de atención.

Los varones habían llegado hacía tan solo unos minutos llevando consigo grandes y redondas sandias que partirían para sobrellevar aquella calurosa tarde de verano, y también dispuestos a alardear, armaban cualquier tipo de ridículo método que iba desde vendarse los ojos hasta hacer rebanadas simétricas sin usar cuchillo alguno.

Tsume ya había puesto su atención en un muchacho específicamente. Era unos años mayor, y también era mayor en rango, pero había algo en él que le gustaba, y mucho realmente. Le había visto varias veces entrenando dentro de los territorios del clan, siempre acompañado de su compañero que, a diferencia de muchos, era un lobo y no un perro. Un lobo grande, corpulento, de poderosas fauces y negro como la noche sin estrellas.

No sabía mucho de él, era deshinibida pero no lo suficiente como para plantarse en la oficina de su padre para preguntarle todo lo que concerniera a aquél miembro del clan, además, siempre era más agradable dejarle el aura de misterio, imaginarlo de mil maneras antes de enfrentarse a lo que debiera ser realmente ¿Y si resultaba un enclenque tullido?

Pero ese día los Jōnin marchaban a los puntos en otros países donde se libraban batallas "finales", y los Chūnin como ella se regaban por la frontera asignándose a equipos que buscaban rastrear los escuadrones infiltrados que pudieran llegar a Konoha, así que ese día sería el último, en meses, que el clan se encontraría con un número elevado de integrantes presentes en casa, la mayoría jóvenes y con un muy evidente propósito de no diezmar el clan en caso de que no regresaran.

A algunos aquella idea les parecía completamente escandalosa, pero pensándolo con sentido realista, nada los hacía inmunes a los estragos de la guerra.

—Hoy vine con el firme propósito de mirar el escote de la chicas y tal vez debajo de alguna falda, pero me ha sido completamente imposible concentrarme en algo que no sea tu sonrisa…

Y los caninos de Tsume, esos que una chica de otro clan ocultaría con pena, resplandecieron más cuando soltó una risa por el ridículo cumplido que acababa de darle el dueño de sus pensamientos.

.

.

Hana terminaba de acomodar la mesa para servir la cena a las 8:30, tan solo después de un poco de conversación introductora. Su madre estaría completamente hambrienta tras la semana que había tenido y no quería tampoco hacerla esperar demasiado, no era su intención torturarla de alguna manera.

Suspiró mirando que todo estuviera en su lugar. Rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina, ya todo estaba preparado, no tenía que esperar nada del horno porque había empezado desde muy temprano con los preparativos, miró el reloj por cuarta o quinta vez en los últimos diez minutos.

— ¡Hana-chan!

Tsume había entrado intempestiva como un huracán, su hija le dio el encuentro con la misma naturalidad de todos los días.

—Bienvenida a casa, mamá.

— ¡Huy! ¡Algo huele demasiado bien! Me daré un baño rápido y bajo para cenar ¿Kiba-chan está en casa?

—Está en el sillón.— puntualizó ella quedamente señalando al muchacho completamente inmóvil en el sillón de tres plazas, extendido a lo largo como si fuera una cama y ni siquiera movió un músculo con todo el jaleo armado por la matriarca Inuzuka.

— ¡Qué muchacho!— exclamó ella.

—Kurenai-san debió de ser más exigente en los entrenamientos, lo convirtió en un fantoche que no aguanta nada. Anda despiértale, tiene más de una semana que no ceno con mis hijos.

Tsume hizo tronar su cuello y se dirigió a la escaleras que la conducirían a la planta alta, donde estaba su habitación con el cuarto de baño privado.

—Hana-chan… ¿Vamos a tener visitas?— preguntó cuando al mirar de reojo al comedor para tratar de adivinar exactamente qué era lo que cenarían, vio un cuarto y un quinto sitio puesto.

—Sí… Genma-kun, no tarda en llegar, vendrá con Raidō-san.

—Ah… ya veo.

Tsume no agregó nada más y subió perdiéndose de vista de Hana, pero su hija era demasiado lista como para haber ignorado el tono apagado de su voz.

A su madre tampoco le agradaba su novio.

.

Tsume entro a su habitación poniendo el seguro de la puerta como mera indicación de que quería estar sola, no realmente porque quería impedir el paso.

Se sacó el chaleco dejándolo caer al pie de la cama, la banda que usaba como cinturón y empezó a deshacer los vendajes que se colocaba sobre la ropa. Todo con demasiada calma, como si pudiera detener el tiempo con sus acciones deliberadamente pausadas, pero en el fondo sabía que no era así, que todo seguiría exactamente como debiera, y esa noche, esa maldita noche, había llegado por fin, y de solo imaginarlo se le encogía el corazón hasta hacerle doler...

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_Espero no se me hayan perdido, pero me temo que el fic requiere estos pequeños saltos en el tiempo_

_:P_

_¡Gracias por leer_


	2. Depredación

**Depredación**

Estaban ya todos a la mesa, la expresión en el rostro de Kiba no había cambiado significativamente respecto a cuando le informaron que tendrían invitados a la cena, pero se había mantenido callado para no caer en la venganza paralizante de su hermana.

Genma había llegado a las ocho en punto, justo empezaban a repiquetear las campanas mecánicas del reloj de pie que estaba en la sala, cuando el timbre secundó las notas paralizando unos segundos al muchacho, ya no había vuelta atrás y empezar una guerrilla no era una opción, su madre se lo había advertido aunque tampoco acogía la idea con desbordada felicidad.

Hana corrió a abrir acomodándose una última vez la yukata violeta, que unos cinco minutos antes había decidido cubrir con un haori color crudo dejando visible un mínimo del tono vivo de las flores, sentía que era demasiado escandaloso para ella -si bien, tres días antes estaba convencida de que no había vestido más perfecto-. Genma estaba al otro lado de la puerta, de hecho aún no bajaba la mano tras haber hecho sonar el timbre. El ninja dedicó una de sus sonrisas que resplandecían gracias a la presencia del senbon. La veterinaria, usualmente seria, correspondió con calidez aceptando que la besara en los labios de manera fugaz, discretamente, aprovechando que Raidō había pasado primero ofreciéndoles un instante de seguridad tras su espalda.

Kiba carraspeó, el que no lo viera no implicaba que no supiera lo que hacían.

Según el plan, permanecerían en la estancia unos minutos, los dos invitados habían llevado una caja de bombones y una botella de vino de arroz -Hana le había asegurado que era la favorita de su madre-, que fue con lo que empezaron para amenizar la visita, si bien la conversación se redujo a preguntas cordiales y de rutina.

Tanto Raidō como Tsume llevaban el uniforme, en el primer caso se debía principalmente a que no tenía otra prenda más formal, y en el segundo, porque se resistía a mostrarse condescendiente con la decisión que había tomado, y el uniforme era para enfatizar su posición defensiva, Tsume Inuzuka no se retiraba sin pelear.

Cierto era que los chalecos verdes desentonaban un poco la ocasión, puesto que Genma había decidido usar un hakama gris con un haori negro, había prescindido de utilizar la pañoleta del cabello y este caía libremente hacia el frente con un brillo que no podía sugerir otra cosa que no fuera un tratamiento acondicionador. Kiba sonrió de medio lado al imaginarlo en el salón de belleza junto a su maestra.

De hecho, el propio Kiba, aunque obligado, se había puesto el haori del clan

Hana sirvió de anfitriona, no permitió siquiera que su madre interfiriera manteniéndola a la mesa con la esperanza de que surgiera alguna conversación que liberara la tensión que se empezaba a acumular. Genma era una persona desinhibida y sociable, pero por alguna razón que no comprendía del todo, al estar frente a su madre quedaba enteramente pasmado, no pudiendo hacer otra cosa que sonreír y darle la razón si ella emitía algún comentario.

A la hora del postre Raidō ya sentía que moriría asfixiado, jalaba insistentemente el cuello del chaleco, era novato en ese tipo de eventos, pero era la única persona que podía acompañar a Genma que había perdido a sus padres siendo muy joven, un hijo único nacido de otro hijo único, no más parientes así que sus compañeros de equipo se convirtieron en la única familia, especialmente él, con quién había sobrevivido a tanto, así que acompañarle para pasar aquello era inevitable. Difícil y duro, nadie les había instruido en como hacerlo, se fueron armados únicamente con concejos de vecinos, compañeros mayores, pero era verdaderamente difícil no imaginar que el labial de Tsume Inuzuka, rojo brillante, y sus uñas largas y pulidas con esmalte del mismo color, no era la sangre de otros menos afortunados candidatos.

Respiró profundo, Genma estaba en condiciones similares, si querían soltarlo, era en ese momento. Se aclaró la garganta aunque nadie estaba hablando, pero consiguió que las miradas dejaran de concentrarse en las copas de helado vacías, para dirigirse a él y su amigo que estaban lado a lado.

—Bueno, quiero dar las gracias por… recibirnos… Genma y yo no somos familia de sangre, pero las circunstancias nos han hecho compañeros, y ahora que puedo considerarlo mi hermano menor, quiero...

.

.

Tsume lo atrajo hacia ella con fuerza jalándolo por la camisa desabotonada debido al calor de la estación. Habían conseguido exitosamente huir del bullicio que causaba la competencia, y tal vez pasaría poco tiempo antes de que su padre notara su ausencia acompañada. Pero no le importaba realmente, no cuando podía sentir sus manos ásperas buscando con cierta desesperación la forma para sacarle la blusa de la falda, ella se sentía arder, que cada vello de su cuerpo se erizaba al contacto cada vez más prolongado, más posesivo, más desesperado.

Abrió la boca para tratar de respirar mejor, la fragancia que emanaba el dueño de sus pensamientos desde que descubrió lo mucho que le gustaban los chicos, se volvía un afrodisiaco contra el que no le interesaba mucho luchar. Y él no tenía tampoco reparo alguno para tomar en cuenta la serie de consideraciones que había que tener presentes por ser ella la hija del jefe del clan, considerablemente menor que él, una verdadera locura pero tampoco le importaba.

Una de sus manos se retiró al cumplir la misión de sacar la blusa y a toda prisa se dirigió al cabello para quitarle las peinetas, ya la había visto antes con el cabello completamente suelto y le encantaba la forma rebelde y salvaje en que este hacía lo que quería, volvió a besarla con más ahínco, haciendo una sencilla maniobra consiguió levantarla para que se abrazara a él con las piernas subiéndole la falda hasta la cintura.

—Tsume ¿Verdad?— dijo con dificultad al rehusarse a dejar desatendida esa boca pintada de rojo que tanto le había gustado.

—Sí…

—Yo soy Hayashi, Inuzuka como supondrás...

Y sellaron su presentación con un beso carente de ternura y paciencia, pero basto en pasión y esa desesperación que nació al momento en que descubrieron sus simpatías correspondidas.

¡Tanto tiempo desperdiciado!

Pero ya lo recuperarían.

.

.

Hana sonrió tímidamente mientras Genma se encaminaba a su lado. Raidō seguía hablando, acababa de contar una breve historia sobre la infancia de ambos, Tsume sonrió de medio lado preguntándose cuánto le había costado al hombre encontrar alguna que no fuera vergonzosa o que incluyera muertos. Genma y Raidō eran veteranos de guerra, al propio Genma lo habían arrancado de la academia para ingresarlo como efectivo, tal como hicieron con muchos otros niños.

Lentamente regresó la vista a los ninjas, la mano de Genma descansaba sobre el hombro de Hana.

Raidō terminó de hablar. Genma se aclaró la garganta.

—Y yo agradezco a Raidō, por aceptar ser mi hermano, y enseñarme cuando aún era un niño, por estar aquí conmigo en este día tan importante en nuestras vidas, y digo nuestros días porque esta noche, Hana y yo queremos informarles que vamos a casarnos.

Se hizo el silencio, penetrante y poderoso, breve a ojos ajenos o para cada uno de ellos largo y hasta tenso.

—Felicidades, hija mía.

Quiso sonreír, poner algo de felicidad, pero el movimiento causó en sus oídos la idéntica sensación causada por el estridente ruido de un cuchillo arañando la pizarra verde de un salón de clases.

Sabía que ese día llegaría, si no con Genma, con otro, y si quería llorar no era en absoluto por felicidad.

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_Paso 2, y seguimos avanzando._

_¡Gracias por leer_


	3. Procreación

**Procreación**

—Anda, arriba dormilón…

Kiba se revolvió en las sábanas consciente pero adormilado y solo respondió con un gruñido. No obstante, unos quince minutos más tarde volvieron a golpear la puerta con más insistencia.

— ¡Kiba!— la voz de su madre se había endurecido levemente, pero no porque estuviera molesta, sino porque había perdido el adormecimiento matutino y podía hablar con naturalidad.

— ¡Hoy no tengo entrenamiento!— masculló sin abrir los ojos dándose la vuelta para abrazar la almohada enterrando el rostro en ella.

Akamaru, sin embargo, ya se había levantado de su cojín junto a la ventana y sacudía su peludo cuerpo como para devolverle la movilidad a su pelaje que había permanecido tanto tiempo estático, luego salió por la puerta para orinar como era su costumbre matutina desde que era un cachorro, Tsume ya había abierto la puerta así que no tuvo problemas. Kiba volvió a rodar enredándose más en las sábanas pero de repente soltó un quejido, con todo su peso Kuromaru había saltado a la cama sobre él prensando con las fauces las sábanas para jalarlas.

— ¡Que ya te levantes!— gruñó el animal jalando con más fuerza ante la resistencia a Kiba.

—Pero no tengo entrenamiento…— siguió gimiendo sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

—Fue Tsume la que le pidió a Kurenai que te diera el día porque hoy es la fiesta de Hana.— siguió diciendo sin soltar el agarre, Kiba dejó de poner resistencia y lanzó una patada para librarse del enorme lobo negro que saltó hacia atrás aún con las sábanas en el hocico. Y se sentó, Kiba finalmente abrió los ojosgruñendo, suponiendo que el animal iba a quedarse en calidad de gendarme para que hiciera la cama, se vistiera, recogiera la ropa sucia y bajara a tiempo.

— ¿A ti no te molesta?— preguntó sacándose la pijama pensando que lo mejor sería bañarse para no desatar la furia de su hermana por el rechazo a su decisión marital.

—No. Tsume no ha dicho nada en contra, entonces, yo tampoco tengo objeción.

Kiba gruñó y salió hacia el baño.

— ¿Y si mi mamá decide que puede casarse con un criminal tampoco vas a decir nada?

Azotó la puerta del baño y Kuromaro cerró su único ojo sano soltando la sábana pero manteniendo la postura erguida por diez minutos, que fue lo que le tomó a Kiba salir del baño bañado y afeitado.

—Si casarse con un criminal hiciera feliz a Hana, Tsume lo aceptaría, y yo también.

—Pero sería un criminal.

—Genma no es un criminal.

—Pero sí un inútil.

— ¿En qué te basas para decirlo? ¿Su expediente?

—Hay mínimo veinte ninjas mucho mejores que él, con un mejor rendimiento y con menos fijación en su cabello, de esos veinte, seis le han pedido a Hana salir, y tres fueron novios suyos.

—Los mismos tres que salieron huyendo con la cola entre las patas, y de los otros seis, sabes que Hana ni siquiera les dio una oportunidad porque sabía que lo único que buscaban era anexarse a un clan ninja.

— ¿Y qué no de eso se trata? ¿De mejorar la descendencia?

Kuromaru bufó.

—Un crío no me va a hablar a mi de procreación. Vístete, no quiero que llegues tarde.

—Puedo llegar yo solo, no necesito que te quedes aquí, puedes decirle eso a mamá.

—Tsume no me ordenó nada, yo estoy aquí porque quiero y no me voy si no es contigo, y si no estás vestido en cinco minutos te llevo a rastras así solo estés en calzoncillos.

— ¡Ja! ¡Pues Akamaru…!

Akamaru gimió desde el pasillo asomando la cabeza muy agachada. Kuromaru desvió la mirada, aunque no tenía el ojo derecho, con el izquierdo miró de soslayo lanzando una amenaza sin palabras y Akamaru desapareció de su vista con las orejas bajas.

— ¡Traidor! ¡Cobarde!— exclamó Kiba.

.

.

Tsume fue la primera que llegó al punto donde habían conseguido que un equipo enemigo cayera en la trampa. Apenas olió la sangre salió disparada seguida de sus compañeros, pero sus compañeros se quedaron ligeramente detrás, no por falta de energía, sino por simple y llana precaución, palabra que ella parecía no conocer. A ninguno de ellos le gustaba llegar tan intempestivamente como a su joven compañera cuyas fuerzas inagotables le daban para hacer eso y más, aún manteniéndose fresca al momento de pelear.

— ¡Arrh!

Tsume retrocedió, uno de los ninjas no había quedado bien prensado entre los hilos y había lanzado un ataque de lo que calificó enseguida como lodo corrosivo.

— ¡Hizashi, los hilos!— gritó para advertir del posible escape, pero su compañero en lugar de correr a un lado, saltó al frente suyo evitando que se lanzara sobre ellos decidida para desgarrarles los tendones con sus propias uñas, que era lo que había hecho con otros ninjas que habían capturado unos dos meses antes tras su regreso del "descanso" que se le daba a las brigadas.

Inmediatamente los puntos de bloqueo fueron tocados y los seis ninjas cayeron al piso completamente inmóviles.

—Seis…

Los dos giraron el rostro para ver al tercer miembro de su equipo que cubría esa zona.

—Estos seguro de que había reconocido ocho presencias ¿Hizashi-san?

El ninja bajó la mirada sin pronunciar palabra pero con las venas alrededor de sus ojos completamente marcadas.

— ¡Tsume-san!— exclamó de repente al tiempo en que un hombre saltaba sobre ella. Tsume reaccionó esperando el impacto con cuchillo en mano, pero el ninja fue interceptado por una mordida directo a su cuello propinada por un perro rojizo de buen tamaño con las orejas hacia atrás evidenciando su estado agresivo. Cuando le tuvo en el suelo sacudió la cabeza para romper el cuello pero su presa fue capaz de liberarse antes de ello arrojándole de una patada contra un árbol próximo.

— ¡Akako! — exclamó Tsume esperando el ataque del ninja.

Hizashi y el otro se lanzaron al frente para intervenirlo por ella, este repelió la nube de insectos que tenía por objeto capturarle y esquivó también las palmadas de Hizashi.

Saltó muy alto, formó sellos, y los de Konoha se retiraron del área donde cayeron unas esferas color crudo de utilidad desconocida, estas, al tocar tierra empezaron a explotar evidenciando que eran bombas de arcilla.

— ¡Está volando a sus compañeros!— exclamó Hizashi aunque era obvio, pues eran capturados para interrogatorio y un muerto no hablaba.

Pero detenerlo ya era muy tarde, Tsume había quedado cerca de una explosión, pero únicamente cayó sentada sobre su trasero… con la cabeza desfigurada de uno de los ninjas enemigos sobre su regazo.

La polvareda de la explosión cesó, ella mantuvo los ojos muy abiertos clavados sobre los ojos saltones que tenía en su regazo, con las pupilas detrás; ocultas en las cuencas dejando expuesto solo lo blanco con el derrame de sangre tiñendo en parte. La lengua también se había salido y la sangre descendía lentamente por su pantalón dejando una sensación pegajosa y cálida. La piel de la mejilla derecha se había deshecho completamente, podía ver los molares, la sangre…

Vomitó.

Se desmayó solo unos instantes después…

Empezó a abrir los ojos despacio, la luz rojiza de una lámpara de aceite la ubicó en el campamento, la ausencia de cielo confirmaba que habían montado una carpa o parecido para que no fueran detectados por la luz.

— ¿Tsume-san?

La voz de Hizashi se escuchaba demasiado inestable, como temblorosa y lejana, pero a medida que insistía en llamarla cobró solidés.

— ¿Por qué la lámpara está encendida?— preguntó primero, pues nunca debían encender fogatas por lógica ante lo fácil que era rastrearlos así, y en casos de suma urgencia, tenían una lámpara de aceite. Pero solo emergencias de vida o muerte.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Malditas nauseas…

— ¿Las has tenido toda la semana?

Tsume movió la cabeza al lado contrario de donde estaba Hizashi, su otro compañero, con su eterna campera blanca también parecía atento a sus movimiento, mentirles no tenía caso.

—Todo el maldito mes, odio los deshidratados que tenemos para comer, insisto en que deberíamos cazar algo de vez en cuando, Akako puede hacerlo, y nadie sospechará porque…

—Tsume-san.— volvió a hablar Hizashi.

—Enviamos un mensaje a Konoha, deberá llegar por la mañana un relevo para ti.

— ¡Acaso los bichos te comieron el cerebro, Shibi! ¡Solo es esa asquerosa comida…!

—Tsume-san ¿Como es que no sabes que estás embarazada? ¿No notaste que en dos meses no sangraste?

Tsume se quedó helada. La verdad, no se le había ocurrido, no era como si estuviera pendiente de eso cuando estaban en medio de una guerra… En realidad nunca estaba pendiente, solo sabía que le tocaba porque antes le daba un cólico digno de clasificar como tortura, entonces ya sabía que al día siguiente empezaría, pero era un desastre para llevar un control decente con fechas como haría cualquier mujer que se preciara de serlo. Abrió la boca, decir que era imposible sonaba demasiado estúpido, sabía como se hacían los bebés, y el fin de semana que pasó en Konoha practicó la actividad con bastante… entusiasmo.

— ¡Akako!— chilló, la perra color rojizo estaba echada a sus pies y apenas levantó la cabeza gimiendo y desviando la cabeza.

— ¡Tú si te diste cuenta! ¡¿Cómo es que no…?

Y su compañera canina se escudaba con que había pensado que ella misma ya lo sabía pero no quería hablar del tema para acabar el trimestre que le tocaba en la brigada.

—Solo falta un mes…

— ¡No!— exclamaron Hizashi y Shibi al mismo tiempo sin alterar mucho sus expresiones pero si levantando la voz muchísimo más de lo que hacían comúnmente.

—Has sido completamente irresponsable, los Kikaichū estaban inquietos, nunca les agradaste del todo así que no le di importancia, pero nunca debiste arriesgarte tanto, podrías haber perdido al bebé.

—Eres ninja de la hoja, tú deber es proteger a todos los habitantes de la misma, especialmente a tu familia, además, eres heredera al liderazgo del clan, y simplemente porque eres mujer tienes que cuidar de tus hijos…— continuó Hizashi una vez que Shibi hubo terminado

— ¡No hay necesidad de andarse con estupideces de género! ¡Ya sé! ¡Ya sé! ¡Metí la pata!— bufó ella recogiendo las piernas para sentarse cruzando los brazos, arrugando la nariz, las cejas y con la boca en una mueca de lado, molesta, pero sin argumentos para defenderse ni siquiera un poco.

—Mañana mismo regreso a Konoha. Y a ver que le digo a mi padre.

—Y al padre del niño, también. Seguro no sabe, por eso te dejó venir tan tranquilamente.

—Si, ese también. Aunque no creo que le tenga que dar la versión completa, ni modo que deba explicarle cómo pasó.

.

.

El clan se encontraba reunido en un campo que usualmente era de prácticas, pero para los fines que a Hana convenían, se convirtió en un "jardín de eventos sociales" con una bonita carpa blanca bajo la cual se encontraban las mesas de servicio para los bocadillos. Había invitado a todos los miembros como era lo que pudiera esperarse de la primera hija de la matriarca del clan. Y todos estuvieron presentes, salvo uno o dos que estaban de misión y presentaron sus pertinentes disculpas mediante sus esposas.

Hana realmente sabía que Genma estaba aterrado, y tras la experiencia de la cena hacía una semana, muy seguramente Raidō no iría. Pero contra todos sus pronósticos, los dos ninjas llegaron a tiempo y con un humor mucho más relajado. Una semana para comprender la idea de que su madre no los mataría había sido suficiente.

El anuncio al clan se hizo al medio día, y las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar. Los Inuzuka no eran un clan particularmente ceremonioso así que muchos no dudaron en dar muestras de afecto al novio (que podría haberse sentido más bien atacado con tanto apretujón palmada y sobre todo el "afectivo" detalle de revolverle el cabello como si él constituyera la nueva mascota de la familia). Y aunque no estaban para hacer largas filas con rituales complicados casi místicos, había algo que no podía dejarse pasar por alto ya que Genma no era Inuzuka de nacimiento, y era que, todo Inuzuka siempre tenía que tener un compañero canino. Sin excepciones.

Desde el momento en que Genma decidió casarse con esa chica tan reservada como increíblemente atractiva, supo que no había forma en la que ella renunciase a su apellido. Era heredera del clan, hija primogénita de Tsume Inuzuka, y al morir la matriarca, Hana tomaría la responsabilidad de dirigir a "la manada". Y no lo haría como "Hana Shiranui", inconcebible, el clan pequeño es absorbido por el grande sin importar nada, él cedería su apellido, así funcionaban las cosas, lo sabía, lo aceptaba y le encantaba: Genma Inuzuka...

Los ancianos del clan habían acordado que no podían darle un cachorro, ese lazo debía formarse con ninjas más jóvenes, se realizó incluso una junta para resolver la situación, se valoraron opciones y terminaron por entregarle un enorme ejemplar color gris pardo, de ojos igualmente grises y nariz manchada.

—Jaiiromaru. Ya no es un cachorro, pero es aún bastante joven, es de la misma madre que los Haimaru Sankyodai.— le explicó el viejo que condujo al animal. Genma tragó grueso, en cuatro patas le llegaba a la cintura, parado con toda seguridad lo pasaba por mínimo dos cabezas. Y él que nunca en su vida había tenido siquiera un pez de mascota...

—No temas, él conoce su deber y tienes su lealtad, pero es tu obligación conseguir su amistad y su respeto.

Genma asintió pasando la mano por la cabeza de su nuevo compañero.

Tsume permaneció con los brazos cruzados cerca de ahí, no pensaba desentenderse del asunto, pero no había sido capaz de emitir una sola sonrisa en toda la mañana. Tampoco Kiba, pero él se había escabullido con unos primos hacia un destino incierto.

—Tsume-chan.

La mujer giró la cabeza para ver a una anciana que se le había acercado.

—Recuerdo cuando traje a Hana-chan a este mundo, y a ti antes que a ella, es joven pero sería la dicha más grande de mi vida si también pudiera traer a sus hijos.

En los labios de Tsume se formó un tic que controló obligándose a sonreír ampliamente.

—Yo no puedo decirle cuándo tenerlos, Baa-chan, cuando llegan, llegan.

La vieja rió.

—Hija mía, que el dolor no te robe estos días, porque los recordarás toda tu vida y más vale que sean felices ¿No?

Tsume desvió la mirada.

—Es fácil decirlo.

—Hayashi-kun también estaría feliz ¿No crees?

—… No… No lo sé…

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_Realmente creo que los Inuzuka tienen un orden sencillo para el clan, y la única ceremonia importante tendría que ver con el crecimiento de "la manada", el nuevo miembro, volverlo parte de ellos, cosas así._

_Respecto a "el clan grande absorbe al pequeño", creo que tendría que ser así, o el clan empezaría a fragmentarse y "perderse", es eso, o casarse entre primos :P_

_¡Gracias por leer_


	4. Adaptación

**Adaptación**

Tsume, con los brazos cruzados y detrás de Genma, supervisaba con ojo crítico los papeles que el ninja mostraba ante la recepcionista de las oficinas de sustos militares. Un juez de paz generalmente no oficiaba uniones ninjas, debía hacerlo un capitán de escuadrón o alguna autoridad de mayor rango, y el proceso era generalmente más penoso que para un civil.

— ¿Es su primera unión?— preguntó la regordeta mujer mirando a Genma por encima de sus anteojos de media luna.

—Sí.

— ¿Hijos de otras relaciones?

—No.

La señora se mostró suspicaz, finalmente conocía al tan afamado Genma Shiranui que había recorrido oficinas completas y resultaba que se presentaba manso y dócil con un pasado limpio y sin ningún indicio de que pareciese alguna despechada amante, aunque tal vez la jauría que esperaba en la puerta tuviera algo que ver.

—De verdad.— insistió Genma sonrojándose.

— ¿Es su primera unión, señorita?— volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez a la joven mujer de facciones duras y semblante serio.

—Sí.

— ¿Hijos de otras relaciones?

—No.

La señora miró a uno y a otro, ya le habían entregado por escrito todo lo que pudiera interesar, pero el interrogatorio era parte ineludible. Una visita a un miembro retirado del Cuerpo de Tortura e Interrogación de ANBU ganándose un dinero extra a su casi inexistente pensión con medio turno de trabajos de oficina, no podía divertirse menos que con dar lata un rato al hombre cuyas leyendas de alcoba trascendían las frontera de edad y rango entre mujeres.

— ¿Los dos vienen por su voluntad?

—Sí.

—Sí.

— ¿Comprenden que las disoluciones maritales luego de haber procreado hijos, en un clan con tradición antigua, los hijos se quedan con la familia del contrayente que es pariente directo del clan?

—Sí.

—Sí.

— ¿Aceptan que el apellido que quedará aceptado para registrar la nueva familia será el del clan con más trascendencia?

—Sí.

—Sí.

—Sus cartillas.

Los dos sacaron la cartilla, la de Hana era azul, lo que indicaba ninja de reserva, y la Genma verde, activo militar.

—Las de sus testigos.

Tsume extendió su cartilla también verde, y Raidō mostró la suya que era negra, en relación a su cargo como guardaespaldas y mayor relación en ámbitos administrativos.

La vieja tomó las cuatro, les trazó por encima unas lineas con tinta negra usando un pincel que había sacado para tales propósitos y confirmó que los sellos en ellas eran correctos y legales. Luego extendió sus manos para tomar la de los contrayentes y las condujo sobre la mesa hasta tocar otro símbolo que había dibujado en una hoja de papel.

—Bien. Comprobando que sus cartillas se encuentran libres de cualquier impedimento, y los contrayentes no suplantan en identidad a nadie, con dos testigos, uno por cada uno, otorgo los permisos necesarios para realizar un enlace matrimonial. A partir de este momento y hasta la fecha de la boda programada para dentro de dos meses exactos, asigno a un ninja cuyo nombre no han de conocer, para que confirme lo jurado respecto a uniones anteriores e hijos ilegítimos que pudieran ejercer derecho alguno sobre el patrimonio mancomunado. Pueden irse.

Tsume fue la primera en salir seguida de su hija que notó que Raidō quería hablar con Genma.

— ¿Es en serio lo de los hijos?— preguntó en un susurro vigilando que la vieja no lo oyera.

— ¡Claro que sí!

—Entonces explica lo de Natsume-kun…— murmuró entre dientes tomándolo fuerte del brazo y retrasándolo del encuentro con las dos mujeres.

—Ah… eso…

.

.

Tsume se decidió a cambiar el vendaje que envolvía el brazo de Hayashi luego de verlo tener complicaciones.

—Déjame hacerlo.— insistió arrodillándose frente a él.

—No deberías levantarte de la cama ¿No se supone que estás convaleciente?

—Parí una hija tuya no me rompió el brazo mi suegro para tener vacaciones obligadas.

Hayashi rió quejándose enseguida por el dolor.

—El brazo y unas costillas.

—Las costillas fueron por gusto realmente.

Volvió a reírse, amaba esa cruda sinceridad que rayaba en lo grosero y la besó aprovechando que estaba cerca, pasó su lengua despacio por sus labios y la abrazó con cuidado, tanto por su propias heridas como las que creía de ella.

—No me hice de cristal…— se quejó la joven sin despegar completamente sus labios y sin abrir los ojos para no romper el encanto.

— ¿No dudaste que fuera tuyo?— le preguntó separándose para terminar la atención médica que había empezado.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso? ¿Que no fui el único?

Tsume se encogió de hombros.

—No te tomó mucho convencerme de alejarme contigo ¿Qué te hace pensar que no puse la misma nula resistencia con otros?

Hayashi soltó un quejido.

—No lo hiciste, fin de la discusión.

Los dos se levantaron de golpe cuando escucharon un débil lloriqueo. Tsume quiso adelantarse pero él fue más rápido, con un solo brazo sacó de la cuna aun bebé vestido con ropas color rosa que le quedaban aún demasiado grandes. La bebé alcanzaba justo en su mano extendida con las piernas apenas sobresaliendo por el brazo, flexionadas, los brazos recogidos, pegados contra su cuerpo, abrió los ojos con dificultad, cerrándolos enseguida pese a que la luz era tenue, empezó a sacar la lengua por entre sus delgados labios y gimoteó.

Hayashi la trajo a su cuerpo con mucho cuidado, como si temiera hacerle daño alguno y la acunó sin dejar de mirarla, hacía solo un día que había venido al mundo y sentía que la conocía de toda la vida, su guardia en las fronteras había durado todo el embarazo de Tsume, nadie le había dicho nada, a diferencia de ella, no le iban a dar la baja por paternidad, pero a penas puso un pie en la aldea, un furioso Kenshi Inuzuka había ido a darle el encuentro con dos patadas y una llave. Ni siquiera intentó defenderse…

La verdad había tenido algo como un presentimiento desde que le escuchó maldecirle antes de golpearlo. Kenshi Inuzuka era un hombre bonachón, que trataba a todos los miembros del clan como si fuesen sus propios hijos, y si había alguien que desatara la furia en él, era el que se había acostado con su hija. Pero no pensó que estuviera embarazada… o más concretamente a punto de dar a luz cuando lo llevaron a rastras a los territorios del clan.

A él cuando le dijeron que iba a ser padre, lo hicieron entregándole a su hija en brazos.

La besó más suavemente que como había hecho con su madre. La pequeña se adormiló de nuevo.

— ¿Y tú crees que has sido la única mujer en mi vida?

—No.

— ¿Y tienes la certeza de que porque has tenido una hija mía voy a quedarte por siempre contigo?

—No, tampoco.

— ¿Entonces tú no…?

—Puedes irte si quieres, y puedes ver a Hana-chan cuando quieras.— respondió con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros, regresando a la cama. Hayashi abrió los ojos con sorpresa y acomodó a la bebé mejor en su brazo acercándose a la mujer que buscaba una posición cómoda.

— ¿Así como así?— preguntó suspicaz. Tsume asintió y estiró los brazos pidiéndole a la niña, él, sin embargo, se echó para atrás tensando el brazo con el que estaba acomodando a su bebé.

—No voy a rogarte.— sentenció ella determinadamente.

—Pero yo sí.— respondió el otro con el ceño fruncido y el bebé bien sujeto, como si sospechara que fuera a quitárselo.

—Ah… que interesante…

— ¡Es en serio!

— ¿Te quedarías?

Hayashi demostró la habilidad de su entrenamiento encaramándose solo con el brazo herido, pues estaba empeñado en no soltar a su hija, quedó sobre Tsume sin tocarla siquiera, le habló al oído haciéndola sonreír.

—Toda la vida…

.

.

—No sé cómo no lo habías pensado.— se quejó Raidō cargando tres bolsas de compras.

—Realmente no es problema alguno, ya había hablado con Hana-chan de eso.

—Natsume-kun es el que me preocupa.

Genma movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en forma negativa, mirando de soslayo al inmenso perro gris que caminaba a su lado con aire curioso. Aparentemente no salía mucho de los terrenos del caln y todo en aquél paseo de compras le había parecido completamente novedoso.

—Sabe que no soy su padre. Pero tampoco me siento capaz de dejarlo a él y a su madre completamente solos.

—Pero vas a tener que cambiar algunas cosas, como por ejemplo los martes con los chicos, los miércoles del cine, los viernes en el bar, el sábado en la rivera, los domingos con Natsume …

—Sí, por eso quiero verlos también.

Ambos dieron vuelta en una esquina y dos cuadras después, de entre la fila de pequeñas casas habitacionales, se detuvieron frente a una de color naranja brillante.

—Realmente no espero poder seguir llevando mi vida de soltero.

—Tsume te mataría si lo hicieras…

—No se trata de ella. Yo… yo en realidad quiero estar con Hana…

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_Ah, el amor..._

_¡Gracias por leer_


	5. Sometimiento

**Sometimiento**

—Yo realmente creo que no debería estar aquí.— murmuró Genma con las manos en los bolsillos evitando con exageración cualquier contacto con los vuelos de tela que sobresalían de los vestidos blancos, como si el algodón y la seda le fuesen a causar un daño permanente. La expresión en su rostro enfatizaba el hecho, el senbon en su boca estaba rígido, asegurando a quien prestara atención del del detalle, que lo tenía sujeto con los dientes con tal fuerza que el metal empezaba a marcarse en sus labios.

—Dijiste que tenías el día libre.— comentó Hana distraídamente mirando con más atención el modelo que la joven dependienta le mostraba.

—Bueno, tengo hasta las 6:00, hay que recibir a unas personas del País de los Pájaros y el punto de encuentro es a unos doscientos kilómetros de aquí.

—Mamá nos va a acompañar en un rato, tenía una misión temprano.

Genma asintió con un sonido quedo parecido a un "ajá" pero sin llegar a serlo.

— ¿No es de mala suerte que el novio vea a la nociva con su traje, antes de la boda?

—Tonterías, escoges mi ropa interior ¿Y no quieres escoger el vestido?

El ninja negó con la cabeza, sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos de los pantalones y más aferrado aún a su senbon hasta que los dientes rechinaron contra el metal. En la mente del hombre, simplemente no había nada notable que resaltar para justificar la aversión que le causaban las tiendas de ropa de mujer, era meramente una fobia, sin sentido ni razón de ser, su madre nunca lo había olvidado en ninguna tienda, nunca había visto morir a alguien querido entre los percheros, ni tampoco conocía cuando menos una leyenda de algún espíritu o demonio que habitara entre la zona de descuento por fin de temporada. Aún así, simplemente entrar; el olor a ropa nueva, la música de fondo, el uniforme de las dependientas con sus extrañas sonrisas… le daban ganas de huir.

En alguna ocasión, Raidō le dijo que era mero instinto masculino, tiendas de ropa para mujer igual a bancarrota, que era un método de supervivencia, y la principal razón de su soltería: nunca acompañaba a una novia a comprar ropa.

Pero Hana no era ya solo una novia, era su prometida, su futura esposa y jamás, en los ocho meses de relación le había pedido algo similar a eso, uno de los motivos por los que habían durado tanto tiempo juntos. Suspiró con resignación, solo tenía que aguantar hasta las 4:30.

—No me gustan…— sentenció Hana haciendo un mohín. Genma sonrió aflojando el agarre del senbon. La joven kunoichi era demasiado reservada, la primera vez que la vio se le figuro a una solterona amargada, pasó de ella, la clasificó en las conquistas innecesarias, se requirieron cuatro o cinco encuentros para que se dignara a reconsiderar la clasificación, otros tantos para picar su curiosidad y uno solo para caer completamente.

—Solo hay dos tiendas de novia en todo Konoha ¿Vamos a la capital? Escuché que hay todo un centro comercial especializado en eso.

Caer enteramente al punto de ofrecerse a llevarla a un sitio de tortura emocional de inmensas dimensiones, solamente porque verla hacer una expresión de niña a la que no se le ha concedido un capricho le nubló todo pensamiento coherente a él. Se acercó despacio a ella, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó.

—El senbon…— se quejó Hana aunque Genma, hábil en el juego de la aguja, lo había colocado de modo que no la lastimara.

— ¿Lo harías? ¿Me llevarías?

—Habrá que pedir algunos permisos, pero sí, si encontramos algo que te guste valdrá la pena.

.

.

Tsume resopló, acomodó por décima vez la manta de su bebé y se tumbó en la silla de visitas de la oficina del Hokage. Mantuvo la vista clavada en el escritorio, estaba enfurruñada, molesta y con ganas de darle un puñetazo a algo, pero como tenía los brazos ocupados con su pequeña profundamente dormida, tenía que resignarse a no poder más que pensar algo muy bueno para decir en su defensa, pero teniendo solo diecisiete años, y de rango Chūnin, la preferencia para seguir activo la tenía Hayashi, Tokubetsu Jōnin. Akako, su compañera de pelaje rojizo se echó a sus pies mansamente para aumentar la frustración porque ella simplemente no podía doblegarse así.

—Es temporal, las kunoichi pueden reincorporarse al servicio en cuanto los niños cumplen el año de edad y pueden ingresar a las guarderías.— habló el anciano Hokage con su tono tranquilo y conciliador.

—Estoy perfectamente y a Hayashi no le molesta la idea de quedarse a cuidarla, las promociones para Jōnin son este año ¿No es así? Escuché que va a hacer una solicitud especial para hacer un modelo probatorio grupal para reponer las bajas.

El tercer maestro inclinó la cabeza, no había dicho más que la verdad pero de tal modo que sonaba como si los ninjas fueran meras piezas de refacción.

—Cuida de tu hija, ya querrás después reponer el tiempo perdido cuando ella ya haya crecido y emprendido su propio camino.

—Haz lo que dice, Tsume.— dijo Hayashi sin relajar la postura marcial que usualmente tenía cuando hablaba con el líder ninja de la aldea. La joven volvió a suspirar pero su silencio daba a entender que accedía, que le daba la razón, ella se quedaría en casa a cuidar del bebé y él marcharía de nuevo a misión.

Con el asunto resuelto, después del escándalo armado por el que fueron de la oficina de registros a la torre del Hokage, Tsume y su nuevo esposo, casados en una fugaz ceremonia esa misma mañana, se encaminaron de regreso al departamento de él. Este se encontraba a las afueras de los terrenos del clan, y aunque el padre de la chica había insistido en que se quedaran en la casa principal ya que era derecho de su hija primogénita y heredera, optaron por vivir fuera de ahí mientras el padre y hasta entonces líder del clan viviera.

Iban en silencio, la discusión había empezado poco después de declarados esposo y esposa, ella quería dejarle la bebé a su madre y regresar al servicio al menos mientras terminara la guerra y él se rehusó a permitirlo, la quería en Konoha, segura y con Hana.

Los compañeros peludos de ambos iban como escolta detrás de ellos, Akako era un perro de considerable tamaño, pero al lado del otro, más lobo que perro, lucía pequeña y frágil. Kuromaru no tenía una oreja, lo que rompía la simetría de su cabeza al tiempo en que lo hacía verse más rudo exactamente igual que los ninjas con muchas cicatrices. Su andar era más pesado, y siempre permanecía silencioso pese a que era perfectamente capaz de hablar, una habilidad demasiado rara incluso entre los perros ninja.

—Tendré una misión fuera, será por unos días, puedes ir a casa con tus padres si lo prefieres…— dijo de momento Hayashi. Tsume negó con la cabeza. Aún abrazaba el envoltorio de mantas rosas, que aunque pareciera hacerlo bruscamente y sin cuidado, la bebé no se había dado por enterada de nada desde que acabó de comer y se durmió hacía ya unas dos horas.

—Acabamos de decirles que queremos vivir por nuestra cuenta y me mandas de regreso, no tiene sentido ¿Pues a dónde irás? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarás?

—No tengo muchos datos, mi líder los dará mañana.

— ¿Quién es?

—Sakumo Hatake…

—Es serio entonces, mandan equipo pesado.

Él dio una sonrisa de medio lado pero no se animó a mirarla, mantuvo los ojos en el cielo naranja del atardecer.

—Iré con mis padres si eso te tiene tranquilo, seré buena chica y estaré lejos de los problemas, pero volveremos a discutir esto cuando regreses, no quiero ser Chūnin toda la vida.

Hayashi volvió a sonreír, esta vez con más autenticidad, detuvo su paso para abrazarla dejando en medio a la hija de ambos, le dio un casto beso en la frente y mantuvo sus brazos al rededor.

—Así debe ser, es lo mejor…

.

.

—Vamos tarde, maldita sea…— masculló Tsume saltando el último tejado que la separaba de la zona comercial del centro de la aldea cayendo frente a la cafetería que habían acordado como punto de reunión. Kuromaru aterrizó a su lado y mientras Tsume se sacudía lo mejor que podía, el polvo que se había pegado al uniforme, optó por una lamidas a lo más aparatoso de su sucio pelaje, necesitaban un baño los dos, pero los contratiempos les hicieron regresar directo al centro sin escalas en la casa.

— ¡Mamá!— Hana levantó la mano saludando aunque ya la habían visto. Genma comía pero se detuvo un momento para saludar también, una vez que todos estuvieron a la mesa terminó su porción de pescado frito, dio solo una cucharada al postre con el que Hana lo acompañaba y se despidió.

—Lo siento, nos informaron que debemos salir antes. — se excuso desapareciendo en una nube de humo. Tsume torció la boca y llamó al mesero para que limpiara el lugar.

—Entonces quedamos tú y yo.— sentenció, aunque inicialmente molesta por la partida del ninja, contenta de que al final no tuviera que compartir mesa con él.

—Ha de ser difícil verlo siempre salir a la carrera.

Hana levantó la vista después de cortar un torso del pastel que servía de aperitivo, sus ojos serenos y oscuros se encontraron con los de su madre, y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, pensó en que realmente debió ser difícil para ella no tener ninguno de esos momentos con su padre…

—El domingo, cuando regrese de la misión, quiero llevarlo a ver a papá.— dijo suavemente.

Tsume se tensó como si le hubieran apuñalado con saña.

— ¿Por qué querrías hacer eso?— preguntó perdiendo completamente el apetito y con una mueca arisca. Hana se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que es importante que lo conozca, y que lo sepa.

Tsume volvió a negar con la cabeza aferrándose con las uñas al mantel blanco, Kuromaru levantó la cabeza y recargó el hocico al borde de la mesa.

—Yo también quiero ir.— dijo el animal como en un susurro.

Hana asintió con gratitud mientras que su madre lentamente se relajaba dejando incluso de poner presión en los ojos para que no desbordaran las lágrimas, cayendo dos de estas por sus mejillas sin estropear el maquillaje característico del clan. Rápidamente alcanzó la servilleta de tela y se secó a la pequeñas traidoras.

—Que estúpida que soy, hace años que no hacía esto.— se reprendió logrando parecer más casual y menos devastada de lo que realmente se encontraba.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_u.u si ya sé, me demoré los siglos ¡Pero he vuelto! con batería recargada para seguir adelante en mi pequeña historia sobre Tsume y su esposo, Genma y Hana, espero que les haya gustado._

_¡Gracias por leer_


	6. Territorialidad

**Territorialidad**

Tsume respiró profundamente, pensó en limpiarse la cara, no estar tan maquillada, tal vez sería mejor no usar el uniforme para no resultar imponente, no quería eso ¿O sí?

— ¿Lista?

Dio un respingo, no se había dado cuenta de que Hana la miraba desde la puerta.

— ¿Llegó Genma?

—No debe tardar, lo esperaremos en la cafetería que está cerca de la Torre del Hokage.

Ambas caminaron seguidas por los perros. Kuromaru olfateaba el aire de vez en cuando y luego frotaba su cabeza contra la pierna de Tsume, podía sentir su tensión, el casi horror que le daba tener que hacer esa visita, pero no se animaba a decir nada ¿Qué podía decir él?

.

.

Tsume miraba por la ventana, las gotas de lluvia caían densas como una cortina de cuentas, como la que separaba la cocina del comedor, rebotaban en el cristal, resbalaban por la marquetería y se perdían en las jardineras exteriores.

¿Las flores se ahogaban? Se suponía que de alguna manera respiraban, o parecido.

—Viene con retraso…— murmuró.

Hana se había quedado dormida y le dedicó otra mirada, una larga y tendida, había crecido poco en solo un mes, pero el pediatra le había dicho que era normal -y su madre le había comentado que los bebés humanos no crecían tan rápido como los perros-. Realmente su hija no hacía mucho por causarle problemas, de hecho era la criatura más pasiva que en su vida había conocido. Sus tías y su propia madre la habían amenazado con noches sin dormir, días de interminable escándalos, llantos por todo… pero Hana despertaba como lo haría cualquier persona civilizada: abría los ojos color chocolate, parpadeaba un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz que hubiera, bostezaba con los labios hacia dentro recubriendo sus diminutas encías sin dientes, arrugaba la nariz, estiraba sus brazos y agitaba las piernas. Luego se quedaba quieta hasta que alguien se dignara a darse cuenta de que había despertado.

Por las mañanas, para cuando Tsume despertaba, lo primero que veía era su carita sonrosada, entonces la bebé se reía como diciendo "¡Ya era hora!" y con paciencia esperaba que le dieran de comer, le cambiaran el pañal o simplemente jugaran con ella. De hecho sus horarios de comida, Tsume los había tenido que adivinar porque ni siquiera por eso se quejaba.

Suspiró y regresó la vista a la ventana. Hayashi debía de haber llegado la noche anterior, y en su experiencia, los retrasos solo podían significar que algo salió mal, pero a adivinar lo que fue.

—No comas nervios, hija.— dijo su madre apareciendo en la habitación con una cesta de ropa limpia que acababa de meter del jardín apenas a tiempo antes de que lloviera.

—Siempre pensé que eras una exagerada.— murmuró mirándola de reojo.

—Y Hayashi-kun es una persona prudente, imagina cómo me siento cuando tú vas de misión.

— ¡Soy prudente!— se defendió, pero la señora negó con la cabeza.

—Eres tan cabezota como tu padre, como tu abuelo, como mis hermanos, como todo Inuzuka. A veces no sé como es que el clan no se ha extinto con tanto loco impulsivo en sus filas.

— ¡Hey! ¡Somos demasiado buenos! La precaución es para miedicas como Hizashi.

La mujer movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con aire resignado.

—No tienes remedio.

De pronto, escucharon la puerta abrirse, Akako se levanto poniendo alerta las orejas, gruñó mostrando los dientes. Tsume olfateó también.

—Es Hayashi…— susurró aunque no muy convencida. Se puso de pie haciéndole una seña a su madre para que se quedara con Hana, esta obedeció aunque tenía un rango más a nivel ninja que su propia hija.

La miró bajar las escaleras, sería tal vez la primera vez que Tsume vería al asesino que se escondía en Hayashi. Ella lo había visto alguna ocasión atrás, era inevitable, como esposa del líder del clan conocía las aptitudes de todos los ninjas activos, había sido recomendado para pertenecer al cuerpo ANBU, pero era cuestión de que el Hokage accediera. Principalmente porque no solo era bueno, era como había afirmado para sus adentros, un asesino.

Fue a cerrar la puerta y deseó de todo corazón que Tsume no fuera impertinente, si ocurría algo, ella misma tendría que bajar también.

Ser esposa era duro, ser esposa de un ninja lo era más y no existía entrenamiento que resultara efectivo como preparación.

La pequeña Hana se retorció en su sitio emitiendo algo como un quejido.

—Tranquila, Hana-chan, aquí está la abuela, todo estará bien, solo es cosa de que se conozcan…

Mientras tanto, abajo, Tsume avanzaba con pasos lentos y cuidadosos. Hayashi se había tumbado en la sala sin haber encendido las luces. A sus pies, Kuromaru estaba echado lamiéndose las heridas de las patas delanteras.

—Trae a Hana, nos vamos. — sentenció con acento grave.

El efecto de esa voz casi ronca le arrancó un escalofrío a la joven mujer, dudó unos instantes antes de animarse a hablar.

—Está diluviando, nos vamos cuando pare de llover.

— ¡No! ¡Nos vamos ahora! — estalló el otro poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que Kuromaru, que sin embargo, solamente se limitó a frotar su cabeza contra las piernas de su compañero susurrándole que se calmara.

Hayashi volvió a dejarse caer llevándose las manos a la cara.

—Ve recogiendo las cosas…— agregó con un tono que se parecía más al de él, pero aún así considerablemente distinto.

Tsume retrocedió con el ceño fruncido, definitivamente no le gustaba que le gritaran, pero podía sentir como se iba calmando la adrenalina en él. Pensó que seguramente él estaba acostumbrado a llegar d emisión y encontrarse en la soledad y tranquilidad de su piso, necesitaba acostumbrarse a que ya no estaría solo, que serían una familia.

Subió a toda prisa las escaleras y con una obediencia que no había tenido nunca en toda su vida, empezó a armar las maletas ante la atenta mirada de su madre. La señora se puso de pie con solemnidad y salió de la habitación dejando pasar a Kuromaru.

— ¿Siempre es así? — preguntó Tsume con la garganta hecha un nudo ¡¿Qué se creía ese tipo?! ¡¿Qué por una papel ya podía llegar y gritarle?!

—A veces… depende de la misión…

Golpeó la maleta una vez que estuvo llena y sacó otra. El animal se sentó a un lado de ella.

—Las cosas no… no salieron bien…

—Lo supuse por la tardanza.

—De hecho fueron desastrosas…— apenas terminaba de hablar el perro cuando miró por la ventana, a través de la lluvia, a todos los miembros del clan, humanos y perros, salir disparados.

— ¡¿Qué mierda pasó?!

—… Se rompieron las negociaciones… y Konoha tiene todas las de perder…

.

.

— ¿Al menos te confirmó que llegaría? Podrían tardar más de lo previsto, sobre todo si la persona que escoltan nunca en su vida ha visto un árbol en toda su vida y se queda maravillado por nuestro extenso surtido.

Hana sonrió de medio lado.

— ¿Cómo iba a avisarme? Pero se que vendrá.

— ¿Quién?

Las dos giraron la vista y se encontraron con Genma que terminaba de acomodar su chaleco. Evidentemente había pasado primero a bañarse y cambiarse, lo mismo para su perro. Jaiiromaru se sacudía insistentemente como si aún estuviera mojado, pero en realidad solo estaba consiguiendo esponjar más su pelo gris.

— ¿Qué te pasó en la cara? — preguntó Kuromaru siendo el primero en decir algo respecto al ojo morado que llevaba.

—Ah… si no dejaba que me diera al menos uno, iba a seguir intentándolo y eso nos habría retrasado mucho.

— ¿Quién? — preguntó Hana.

—Teníamos que escoltar al hijo menor del Daimyō del país del Dulce que se va a casar con la hija menor del Daimyō del país del Fuego… me acusó de querer robarme a la princesa.

Tsume arqueó una ceja no pudiendo evitar sonreír con malicia.

—No pensé que tu reputación te precediera incluso en las altas cortes.

Genma abochornado desvió la mirada.

—Armó jaleo, pero como nos estábamos retrasando por eso y no podía simplemente cargarlo y llevarlo a la fuerza, pensé que si me daba un buen golpe quedaría satisfecho y nos podríamos ir en paz.

—Bueno al menos funcionó. — insistió Tsume pensando para su adentros que tal vez hubiera sido mejor que se demoraran para posponer ese día.

—Y… ¿A dónde vamos?

Hana se puso de pie tomándolo de la mano.

—A ver a mi papá.

La expresión del ninja se puso en blanco. Raidō le había dicho que el "Señor Inuzuka" era un tema tabú y que pocas personas que lo mencionaban frene a Tsume, tenían a bien sobrevivir al miedo. Lo que no le había dicho era que estuviera vivo el hombre, él en realidad pensaba que en determinado caso visitarían una tumba…

—Ah…— fue todo lo que se ocurrió decir mientras se dejaba conducir.

A Genma le recorrió la espalda un escalofrío, claro que conocía ese lugar, y no le gustaba en absoluto. Un miedo hasta entonces desconocido de apoderó de él, pero consiguió mantener la compostura suficiente como para identificarse con el guardia de seguridad apostado detrás de un escritorio junto a la puerta principal.

— ¿Genma?

Giró con una sonrisa cordial en los labios, Ibiki Morino justamente iba de salida.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó.

—Yo…

Antes de que respondiera, el ANBU miró a las dos mujeres que lo acompañaban e hizo un extraño movimiento con la cabeza parecido a un asentimiento pero que a él se le figuró como una condolencia.

— ¿Está donde siempre? — preguntó ariscamente Tsume. Casi podía haberse ganado un premio por la maravillosa forma en que lo había hecho sonar casual.

— ¿Dónde más si no? — respondió Ibiki haciendo un además de despedida al guardia.

—Que tengan buena tarde.

Tsume bufó y condujo la marcha por el pasillo blanco hasta unas escaleras casi ocultas en un costado.

—Al quinto piso chicos…— señaló. Genma dio una mirada rápida al directorio de plantas. Quinto piso: "Trastornos de la conducta".

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Como tuvieron a bien el observar en los comentarios, la misión del "pasado" es la que desembocó en el suicidio de Sakumo Hatake, ciertamente, sus compañeros regresaron vivos, pero nunca nadie dijo en qué estado._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Aún no se acaba el primer mes del año, así que todavía vale: ¡Feliz año 2013!_


	7. Agresividad

**Agresividad**

Todos los shinobi activos que sirvieran a Konoha y aliados residentes, ocuparon sus puestos de defensa en la muralla, pero varios escuadrones se desplegaron al exterior para interceptar el ataque enemigo antes de que este llegara a la aldea. Tan solo unas horas después de que el equipo de misión pacificadora regresara con la noticia de su fallo, ya tenían la información sobre las pociones de los escuadrones enemigos y se apresuraron a sofocar todo movimiento hostil.

—Mierda. — se quejó Shibi Aburame mientras recibía la oleada de insectos que adelantó camino para hacer una exploración.

—Llegaron a Genbaku. — dijo levantando la voz para que todos pudieran escucharlo.

—Van más rápido de lo que habíamos calculado. — dijo Hayashi aumentando su velocidad junto con algunos más.

—Es un escuadrón pequeño, Hokage-sama tenía razón, estos son los distractores, hicimos bien en fragmentar la división original. — agregó Hizashi dejando descansar su técnica ocular confirmando que el número de enemigos apenas era superior a veinte. Shibi solo asintió permitiendo a sus insectos regresar a su cuerpo.

Genbaku era una pequeña aldea dedicad a la siembra de trigo, en menor medida de alfalfa y cebada también, suministraba todo el consumo de estos cultivos a Konoha y ofrecía además, muchos trabajos bien remunerados para protección de los viajes de comercio a otras rutas y aldeas. Aunque se encontraba a unos dos días de distancia a marcha forzada, era la población más cercana a la aldea ninja.

Los ninjas ya estaban a solo unos cientos de metros, podían ver asomándose por entre el follaje del lindero del bosque las dos torres que conformaban el silo de grano más grande de la región, cuando claramente se escuchó una explosión. La estructura de madera y metal empezó a colapsar con un estrepitoso crujido que los obligó a apresurarse temiendo el peor de los escenarios.

— ¡Hayashi! ¡Si llegas solo conseguirás que te maten! — gritó el líder del escuadrón al verle ir más deprisa. Kuromaru gruñó rogándole que esperara al resto de los chicos, que solo era una diferencia de vente metros pero podía resultar crucial si los emboscaban. Sin embargo, el ninja no le escuchó, por el contario continuó más rápido hasta entrar en la aldea.

Todo era silencio y aparente tranquilidad, pero su nariz no se dejaba engañar, siguió el rastro del olor metálico de la sangre conduciéndose por las calles desiertas. No había fuego, no había destrozos de ningún tipo, solo un vacío agobiante en esa madrugada helada que incluso podía dar la impresión de que todos dormían tranquilamente en sus casas. El silo había caído por completo y el polvo levantado hacía la función de suave niebla que impedía la visión claramente.

Kuromaru volvió a insistir en esperar a los demás, pero dejó de hacerlo en cuanto sintió con toda claridad que lo único que había dentro del hombre en esos momentos, era una creciente desesperación que se tornaba en furia. Quería llegar a tiempo, quería hacer algo bien tras el estrepitoso fracaso con el que había regresado a la aldea apenas unas horas antes.

Pero la rueda de la fortuna sigue un camino incierto, incomprensible y cruel. A veces el esfuerzo no hacía más que precipitar las cosas que de cualquier modo iban a llegar. Los acontecimientos de una guerra nunca resultaban tan heroicos como se retrataban en los libros o cantares y la realidad golpea hasta hacer doler. Frente al silo destruido yacían en filas los campesinos que vivieran tranquilamente en ese lugar. La primera línea de hombres, la segunda de mujeres, la cuarta de ancianos y la quinta… la sexta estaba conformada por pilares de madera sobre los que colgaban los cuerpos medio desmembrados de un pequeño escuadrón de Konoha que montaba guardia ahí, ellos habían notado el movimiento y pedido refuerzos a la villa. Kuromaru desvió la mirada de ellos, conocía a dos, pero en ese momento lo que había hecho estallar a su compañero humano, era la quinta fila.

Niños y niñas, en fila uno tras otro con las gargantas cortadas quedaban sobre el suelo terroso en un charco de su propia sangre, mezclándose con la de sus padres y abuelos. Ni siquiera había necesidad de corroborar, todos estaba muertos, un claro mensaje que debía tocar cada uno de los nervios entrenados de los ninjas que llegasen en supuesto auxilio. Ver a un compañero caído podía ser duro, pero aquello era distinto, un compañero podía pelear tanto como pudiera ¿Qué podía haber hecho un niño para defenderse? El orden de la fila sugería incluso que los obligaron a mirar cómo morían los demás.

El resto del escuadrón de auxilio de Konoha llegó solo unos minutos después.

El capitán Yūhi ordenó una inspección para rastrear a los enemigos.

—Retrocedieron. De regreso al norte. Su grupo se dividió. — murmuró Hizashi.

— ¿Hayashi?

El hombre se había quedado completamente inmóvil, de pie frente a la formación de cadáveres con los ojos fijos en una muñeca justamente a sus pies, a la que una pequeña mano se aferraba. De trapo, con cabellos de estambre color zanahoria y un vestido de flores amarillas salpicadas de rojo.

—... Le compré una de esas a Hana-chan…

—No lo hagas personal. — dijo Hizashi intentando sonar lo más firme que pudo cuidando de no traicionarse, solo una bestia sin corazón podría no sentirse afectado.

—Tiene cuatro vestidos diferentes… a Hana le gusta el amarillo, creo que le gusta ese color…

Hizashi se acercó con cuidado. Podía sentir palpitar su energía como si estuviera a punto de saltarle encima a otro Jōnin. Pero antes de poder tocar su hombro, el otro salió corriendo.

— ¡Hayashi!

Kuromaru emprendió también la carrera, olía la furia, olía el miedo, Hayashi había empezado a volverlo personal, le había dado a aquella niña el rosto de su propia hija y el deseo de sangre para saldar la deuda crecía abrazadoramente consumiendo cualquier parte racional que pudiera quedar en él.

La persecución duró casi media hora, pero les dieron alcance en una hondonada que aún formaba parte de Genbaku, Kuromaru esquivó una oleada de shurikens perdiendo de vista a Hayashi en el acto. Podía oler que estaba ahí, pero se movía demasiado rápido como para ubicarlo, hubo una bomba, mucho humo, tierra y pedazos de madera saltando a todos lados. Lo llamó varias veces y detuvo a un ninja que se lanzó en su contra alcanzando su cuello para arrancarle de un solo mordisco toda la garganta lejos de toda ayuda médica.

Escuchó el choque de metales, un momento sobre su cabeza, luego más lejos. Se sintió como cachorro atolondrado pero recobró el sentido común suficiente como para entender que si Hayashi no planeaba ningún jutsu combinado con él, lo menos en lo que podía ayudar era quitarle de encima a tantos como pudiera. Recobrando el valor empezó a rastrear y cazar a los que esperaban ocultos para emboscar al valiente que había ido a buscarles sin refuerzos. Kuromaru estaba siendo todo lo escandaloso que podía, si Hizashi no los había seguido, esperaba que alguien sí y los encontrara por el ruido.

El sol empezó a salir cubriendo todo el campo. Las espigas de trigo que sobrevivieron al devaste se mecieron suavemente con la última brisa provocada por un remolino que el ninja Inuzuka había hecho para sacarse de encima a los cuatro ninjas que quedaban. Kuromaru atrapó uno al vuelo directamente por la cabeza, al no poder morderla de un solo golpe hizo una sacudida que le rompió el cuello. El segundo y el tercero Hayashi los alcanzó destrozando sus chalecos protectores y clavando las guarras hasta que sintió romperse el hueso esternón.

El último había empezado a huir sujetándose el torso para sostener sus costillas rotas.

Un rugido rompió la tranquilidad de la mañana, pero no había provenido de Kuromaru, este solamente miraba muy fijamente a su compañero, sosteniéndose con manos y pies, como si fuesen sus cuatro patas. Tenía las manos y la ropa llena de sangre, incluso por la comisura de su boca corría una mancha aún brillante, a alguien había mordido y entre todos los cadáveres del piso y algunos miembros desprendidos, no estaba seguro de a quién ni en dónde.

El animal se relamió más como un reflejo que por la sangre que había en su propio hocico adherida a su pelaje negro. No hizo ningún movimiento cuando Hayashi se lanzó contra el que escapaba, nadie tenía derecho a quitarle la presa y el que lo intentara se convertiría en una víctima más.

Pronto comprendió que el motivo por el que había usado garras y dientes era que había perdido la mochila de armas durante el primer ataque. El Inuzuka se dejó caer sobre la espalda del ninja y un solo crujido se oyó, enseguida a ello una serie de gritos ahogados. Hayashi no había dado la mordida a matar, lo estaba dejando sufrir, una mala costumbre que se había vuelto más frecuente a últimos días.

Hizashi llegó junto con Shibi y otros dos más.

—El capitán y el resto se están haciendo cargo del otro escuadrón que pensaba llegar a Konoha. — informó el joven Aburame resistiéndose a mirar lo que Hayashi hacía solo unos metros más adelante apenas oculto por las espigas rotas de trigo.

— ¿Estará bien?

Kuromaru asintió ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Ni él lo sabía.

—Regresemos a Konoha… informemos que el ataque a Genbaku ha sido sofocado. — dijo de repente Hayashi irguiéndose al tiempo en que se limpiaba la boca con la manga del uniforme. Su voz sonaba áspera, pero en un margen de normalidad que no levantó sospechas de nadie, salvo de su compañero de toda la vida que no dejaba de pensar en lo que acababa de suceder. Para un animal no había tal cosa como moralidad, como bueno o malo, era simplemente una cuestión de instinto y decisiones prácticas, a sus ojos de animal, había hecho lo correcto, pero algo en su interior se sentía inquieto, como si algo no estuviese marchando como debiera.

Los otros ninjas asintieron dejando detrás de sí una escena grotesca hecha por un solo hombre…

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Sé que quedó un poco corto, pero no es necesaria más paja para el objetivo de este capítulo._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
